


neither safe nor sorry

by charleybradburies



Series: Destiel Week 2015 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Hotels, M/M, Multi, POV Anna, POV Female Character, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Prequel, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>DESTIEL WEEK PROMPT: DAY FOUR: POLY DAY (DEAN & CAS & ANY OTHER CHARACTER YOU WANT)<br/>Being a Winchester is never easy.</p>
  <p>Cas / Dean / Anna / Charlie.</p>
  <p>Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3707171">Day Two.</a><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	neither safe nor sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day four of [Destiel Week 2015.](http://agentroxylancelots.tumblr.com/post/115676058869/dailydeancas-dailydeancas-presents-destiel-week)
> 
> Thank you for reading!! xx

“You know,” Anna begins, her voice harsh, exhausted. “I could have sworn we were all pretty settled down and safe when we decided to have children.”

“Well, at least we're all alive, right?” Charlie poses, bringing a cup of tea over to the bed for Anna. Anna sighs, and takes it.

“It worries me greatly that we consider that a success.”

Cas goes over and sits next to her, putting his hand out for her to grab, and she shifts her mug to her left hand so that she can reciprocate with her right. Dean and Sam both stay by the window, guns loaded and cocked and breaths heavy. 

“Welcome to being a Winchester, babe,” Dean tries to joke back, having previously determined it his job to lighten her mood, but Anna only gives him a fake laugh and a glare until she’s done with her tea. 

“Well, at least this child will be well-versed in sarcasm,” she says crossly as Charlie reaches to take her empty cup back to the motel table. 

She starts shrugging off her jacket - Sam’s jacket, actually, because they hadn’t had the time yet to get one that specifically fit her now - and Cas gingerly helps her. 

“I don’t know about all of you weirdos, but the baby and I are going to bed. Wake us up when the apocalypse comes back.”


End file.
